A Lovely Cold
by The Forgotten Promise
Summary: Well, it turned out that lil black cat is sick and Mikan is there to nurse him. What will happen during that time? TWO-shot. Rated T for safety reasons. CHAPTER TWO FINALLY UP!
1. The cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Warning: This one shot was partly based on EPISODE 15 of Skip Beat! So don't go and say how I plotted the story and stuffs like that!

It was such a wonderful, sunny days, with clear blue sky. Birds singing and crickets chorused. It was all perfect, until a certain voice yelled out of the dorm. And it ruined the whole peaceful environment.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a brunette, holding a blanket in one hand and an alarm clock in another. "I'M LAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE!!!! THIS ALARM CLOCK DIDN'T EVEN RAANNNNGGGG!!! ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Yes, you're right, the brunette who had been yelling over 2 minutes was Sakura Mikan. She was now 15 year old and had developed, well, at least, not 'flat-chest' ed.

She ran across her room and closed her bathroom door mercilessly while furiously brushing her teeth. She combed her hair with one hand while the other was looking for a towel.

Mikan has already stopped using her pig-tails since her perverted best friend told her, no, command her not to.

She immediately got her uniform, changed into it, gather her stuffs, got her school bag and rushed out the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she shouted again while looking at her watch. "I CAN'T MAKE IT FOR BREAKFAST NOWWWWWWWW!!! ARGHHH!!! DAMNED ALARM CLOCK!!"

She used her inhuman speed and ran to her classroom.

"Ohayo~" she chirped as she proceeded to her assigned seat, which was next to the fire caster.

"Ohayo!" some of her classmates greeted her back.

"Mikan chan, I see your earlier today!" her another bestie, Anna said.

"Is it? I thought I'm later than usual!" she cocked her head one side.

"Of course not, see!" Anna pointed at the classroom's clock. "It's only 8-15, while our classes start at 8-30!!"

Mikan's eyes bulged out when she say the time.

"Mou, I thought it's was 8:25 already when I woke up… I think my watch was broken then…" She sighed at she leaned on her table and sighed.

"Oi," the fire caster sat next to her and cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Natsume, Ruka pyon, good morning," she greeted as she saw them sitting next to her.

"Oi, you still haven't answer me," Natsume said, reading his newest edition of manga.

"Oh, nothing… it's just … nothing." She said.

She sighed again as Natsume and Ruka eyed her worriedly, but after a second, Natsume just shrugged and continue reading.

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!**

The bell rang as students rushed back into the their respective classrooms.

Narumi pranced in as he greeted the students but there was no reply, he looked at them as he found the students hung their mouths open.

"Nani nani? What's wrong, class?" he asked as he blinked.

The class started to mutter and whisper.

"_Ne, is that really Naru?"_

"_No way, why is he wearing __**that**__,"_

"_EH~ THAT'S NARUMI SENSEI?!"_

"_Feh, never thought. * sigh*"_

Narumi stared Koko as Koko started to point out why is the class like this.

"Well, most of their thoughts were about you and your clothing…"

"What? What's wrong with my clothing?" He asked as he looked and tugged at his polo shirt.

"Narumi sensei, you **do** know what you're wearing, right?" a random student pointed out.

"OF COURSE!!!!" said Narumi brightly.

"But sensei, you're wearing normal polo shirt and jeans!!" another random student pointed out.

"What's wrong??"

"It's just that… you've been wearing tutus, skirts, and **HECK**, even prom dress… and you're suddenly wearing jeans and polo shirt… it's just… too normal…" Koko said.

"Oh~" he said as chibi Narumi came out crying, tears of joy. "AH~~ I'M SO HAPPY!!! I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!! CLASS! I SHALL WEAR MY BRIDESMAID DRESS TOMORROW!!!!! YAY!!" as he floated with joy.

The class sweat dropped, they never expected Narumi to **have **a bridesmaid dress.

Natsume cleared his throat again, "Naru, I'm skippin' this class. Ruka, you can stay here." And walked out of the classroom.

Ruka looked at the figure who walked out as he eyed his rabbit worriedly. But the rabbit shrugged and told him, "Just leave him alone." Ruka nodded as he continued reading his book and suddenly **BAM!** A thought suddenly passed through his mind.

"W-WAIT!!!! WHY CAN YOU TALK!!" exclaimed Ruka to his rabbit.

The rabbit sighed and its eyes turned into slits. "He has no idea… Look, the one beside you noticed this also!"

"What? Who? Natsume? He knew? Why? How? And … WHAT?!" Ruka mumbled a lot of questions.

"Not that, idiot, that girl who is sleeping beside you…"

"Sakura san?"

"No duh~"

"What? It's not Sakura san? Then who?"

"what the- NO! I said no duh~"

"that's why I asked you who!!"

Chibi Ruka looked as confused as ever as his rabbit secretly thought how stupid can a human get. **(This is exactly what my helper did when I said "duh~" or "no duh~" * sigh*)**

"Whatever, and yes. It's that girl… Sakura san it is."

Ruka gently shook the brunette as he tried to wake her up and ask.

"Wha-?" the brunette asked as she woke up from her 5 minutes slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Ruka sleepily. "Good morning Ruka pyon. Good morning usagi chan."

Ruka's mouth formed a perfect "o".

"See, I told you I'm right!" smirked the rabbit.

Ruka sighed. '_This day is getting weirder and weirder, or is Yuu kun tricking me??'_

"Why does she know about it, mr. Rabbit?" Ruka asked.

"Because she has the copy-" it said but stopped by Mikan's hand.

'_No one knew!! Usagi chan! MOU!!'_ she told Mr. Rabbit through telepathy alice.

"Eheheh…by the way Ruka pyon, do you know where's Natsume?" asked Mikan.

"He skipped class, I don't know either…" Ruka said as the brunette suddenly rushed out of the classroom. '_Wh-what?'_ thought Ruka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Sakura Tree)**

"Ne… Natsume kun, you shouldn't go and skip classes!!" she pouted at the fire caster.

"So what, I'm still getting an A+ for every subject."

"MOU~ THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SKIP CLASSES!!" she waved her hands frantically.

"Shut up," he said as he cleared his throat again.

'_Huh? Natsume cleared his throat again? He has been doing a lot lately ne~…'_ she thought. '_Don't tell me… * gasp*'_

"Ne, why are you here, Natsume…?" chibi Mikan asked Natsume like a detective.

"Nothing… feel like skipping class and tired." He closed his eyes.

"Oh, so whenever you're tired, your throat gets tired too?" she said, eyes gleaming like crazy.

"No, this is the first time…" he said, opening an eye.

"Then do you feel something stuck in there too, right? When you swallow, the back of your throat gets itchy."

"How did you know? It feels just like that…" chibi Natsume said looking straight at Mikan questioningly.

"Do you know what those symptoms are called?" Mikan has an evil aura beside her.

"What?" chibi Natsume questioned interestingly.

"A cold." Mikan narrowed her eyes and stared down at Natsume.

Natsume was shocked. He immediately turned his head to Mikan, but turned his head away smirking after 30 seconds.

"THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER, NATSUME KUN!! THOSE ARE REALLY EARLY SIGNS OF A COLD!! TAKE SOME MEDICINE BEFORE IT GETS ANY WORSE!!!!" Mikan exclaimed worriedly.

Natsume looked at Mikan interestingly. "No. I'm actually quite proud of the fact that I've never had a cold before, are you sure **you** don't need the medicine instead, polka? You're the idiot here, and I'm the genius here."

"DON'T HANG ON YOUR GLORIOUS PAST!!! YOU. HAVE. A. COLD." shouted Mikan while making a fist in her hands.

"No," said Natsume, denying the fact that his throat was getting itchier and itchier every second.

"A COLD!!" she said, leaning nearing to Natsume.

"No."

"Why do you keep denying the fact that you have a cold!! NATSUME!!" she said while sighing.

"Then why do _you_ keep insisting that I have one?"

"I'm not trying to convince you. YOU HAVE A COLD!!"

"That's probably your mistake, at least I'm not sneezing and having a fever like others do!"

'_He's seriously quibbling about this. What are you, A KID?'_ thought Mikan as she screamed in frustration mentally.

"Well, let's put it like this. If I wake up tomorrow, and end up sneezing and having a fever like normal people do, then you're right, I have a cold." He said standing up while stuffing his hand in his pocket, trying to cease the headache he's having in his head.

"NATSUME!!!!!!" screamed Mikan.

"SHUT UP POLKA!!! I'm –" said Natsume but lost his balance and fainted on the floor.

Mikan kneeled down hysterically.

"NATSUME!! NATSUME!! NATSUME!!!" she called. She put her hand over his forehead and it's burning like hell.

'_Shit, told him so.'_ Swore Mikan as she used teleportation alice to send him back to his room.

"So, Sakura, you really…" a figure said, revealing his true identity and stood up from the bush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Unknown place)**

"Imai, I have some useful information." Said the man while showing three photos.

Hotaru's eyes shone, "Spill it out"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Natsume's room)**

Mikan sighed as she put Natsume on the bed. She quickly got a towel she found in his bathroom and drenched it with water and put it on Natsume's burning forehead.

"Mi-Mi…" Natsume mumbled as Mikan immediately rushed to his side.

"Hai, Natsume, what's wrong?" she hold his hand in hers and stroked it.

"Mi-kan." He said.

"hm…?"

Natsume slept. Mikan stood up to change his towel, but the hand she was holding just now won't budge. He has clutching onto her hand. Mikan sighed as she used her copied water alice to change to temperature of the towel and stayed beside him all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The next day)**

Natsume woke up by the chirping of the nosey birds which were on top of the branches.

'_What the? They aren't any birds usually… well… whatever._'

"Hmm… Na-tsume…" the brunette moaned in her sleep.

His eyes soften at the sight of the brunette, who was sleeping on the chair, beside him. He took the towel off and found that the towel is still cold and wondered why.

"hmm…" the brunette said as she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Better go and check Natsume's temperature," she said while rubbing her eyes, but when she looked up, a pair of crimson eyes stared at her.

'_Oh boy_' she thought. "WHY ARE YOU UP NATSUME!! YOU SHOULD BE RESTING!"

Natsume merely rolled his eyes and complained, "Man, you're being too noisy for your own good."

"Mou… whatever, since you're better, I'm going," she said while trying to go out of the door, but Natsume's hand held Mikan's and won't let her go.

"Mikan," he said.

Mikan turned red and asked, "What?"

"Don't go,"

"W-why?"

"I love you." He confessed.

Mikan froze for a moment but returned back to normal.

"Natsume kun, who are you trying to kid?" Mikan chuckled.

"No, I really love you," said Natsume with his bangs covering his eyes.

Mikan merely chuckled, "And what if I don't believe you?" She challenged.

"Oh, you wouldn't dare," he groaned.

"I dare," she said, within a second, her lips with sealed by Natsume.

Natsume's kiss was full of passion and love to show Mikan how much he cared, and loved her. Their kiss ended in 2 minutes. Mikan blushed.

"What now? Believe me or not?" smirked Natsume.

Mikan hung her arms around Natsume's neck.

"Of course, and I love you too, Hyuuga Natsume," she whispered and kissed him full on the lip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Later in the morning)**

The lovebirds went to classroom together with their hands intertwined with each other's.

"_So, getting use to the crowd's stare? Mrs Hyuuga?"_ Natsume whispered in her ears.

Mikan blushed.

Natsume simply lift her chin up lightly and kissed her, surprising the crowd. A lot of "WHOOO" s and "Ahh~" s came out of the crowd's mouth.

And in their journey to their classroom, they kinda bumped into an Imai, and bumping into an Imai spells trouble.

"Ahem, Mikan I expect you to explain this, and your alice." Hotaru said, pointing at their hands and then pointed at Mikan.

Oh boy, Natsume sorta understand the "hand" part, but not the alice. What could Mikan possibly have to do with her alice?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know you guys really hate cliff-hanging one-shots, but this may be, **may**, continued if I get enough people agreeing with the fact that this fic needs to continue.

Well, I don't expect reviews since there were a lot of ghost readers out there **(I caught you, the one hiding behind a pillow.)** and this fic might not ended up interesting but well, whatever * shrugs*

I'll update "**The child Prodigy Mikan Sakura**" within Next week, if I'm in a good mood, maybe tomorrow or Saturday. Well, gotta sleep.. it's twelve already. Soooooooooo….. BYE- wait…. If you're reading this, HERE!! HAVE A CHOCO COOKIE~~~ BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!


	2. Second chappie

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Author's Note:**

**FINE FINE FINEEEEEE!!!!! I'm making this "supposingly-one-shot" story into a two-shot. And because I've received some mean comments… (No, it's just this author is being sensitive.) so, it's two-shot then…**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X Last chappie…

"_Ahem, Mikan I expect you to explain this, and your alice." Hotaru said, pointing at their hands and then pointed at Mikan._

_Oh boy, Natsume sorta understand the "hand" part, but not the alice. What could_ _Mikan possibly have to do with her alice?_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Chapter two

"We-well. You know… we are a couple now…" Mikan said, avoiding eye-contact.

"I can very well see that," stated Hotaru.

'_Then why the hell did she asked?_' both Natsume and Mikan thought.

"And my alice - … I have nullification alice! Wh-what else?…" Mikan said, not facing her one-hell-of-a-best-friend best friend.

Hotaru tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, "Of course I know you have the nullification alice. I mean, your _other_ alice."

Mikan's eyes widen as her lover turned his head and eyed her suspiciously. "What does she mean Polka?"

"Well…" Mikan was fiddling with her fingers. "Wait can we go to another place? It's kinda crowdy here."

Both of them nodded as they went to the garden unknown by students. Mikan sit on a branch as she closed her eyes. Natsume and Hotaru stared at her for a minute as Natsume was finally impatient.

"Oi, Polka what are you-" he said but was held back by the inventor. "Shhh, Look around you."

Natsume looked around as he saw the garden turned into a familiar place in the academy.

'_THE NORTHERN FOREST?!'_ thought Natsume.

"She added two layers of sound barrier around us too." Hotaru said.

Mikan stood up. "Well, this is when I figured out my second alice – the stealing/copying alice."

She played the memory in her mind in front of her as Natsume and Hotaru looked in awe.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

**(Mikan's memory in Northern forest)**

"_Dalalalala~~" the brunette sang as she wandered around the forest._

_She pranced around as she suddenly found a pretty flower and she walked towards it._

"_WA~ Kirei, kono ohana," she said as she admired the beauty of the flower, but the flower suddenly died. And that freaked Mikan out._

'_**Na-nani?**__´ she thought as she looked around her._

"_Little girl, are you lost?' she heard the voice chuckled bitterly as she started to back away and looked around frantically to find that person. "W-ho are you?"_

"_I'm persona," he said as he came out of the bush beside Mikan as she backed away._

"_Quite a delicious prey we have here, what are you doing here?" Persona said as he lift Mikan's chin up._

_Mikan stayed quiet._

"_Not talking are you?" he said as he summoned his alice and dissolved the flower beside her._

"_I wonder will you end up like that too,"_

_Mikan struggled as she got free from Persona. She tried to run away but was blocked by Persona._

"_Well, little, let's see what alice do you have?" He said as he dissolved the hem of her skirt._

_Mikan's eyes widen as Persona started to attack her with his alice. She started nullify them one by one as Persona smirked._

"_Well, well, it seemed like you got the nullification alice, that rare… but I wonder can you keep it up like this." He said as he charged towards Mikan._

_Mikan was scared as she shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" and a white light emitted from her body. The light dissolved as Mikan found out that she has an alice stone in her hand._

"_What are you doing there? Staring? There's no use you know?" he smirked as he summoned his alice, but can't. '__**What?**__' he thought as he saw his own alice stone in Mikan's hands._

"_Oi, give it back," he demanded._

_Mikan looked shocked as she hid his alice stone behind her back._

"_And what if I don't??" she asked playfully but was replied with a scowl._

"_Give me little girl," he said, losing his patience on the little girl._

"_Mou. I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm already 13 and 1/2!!" she pouted._

"_What do I have to do to get that back?" he said._

"_Wellllllllllllllll play with me!" she said._

"_What if I don't?" he asked back._

"_Alice stone~" she "sing-song"ed._

"_Fine," Persona sighed in defeat._

_The two shared quality time together until it was sunset._

"_Sorry Mikan but I'll have to go now…" Persona said, frowning a bit._

"_B-but.. Per-chan!!" she cried._

"_I'll see you someday," he said. "Definitely."_

_Mika nodded as she gave his alice stone back to Persona. And a friendship was promised._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**(End memory)**

"Per chan? What the heck?" said Natsume.

"Mou… shut up about that!!! And so I discovered my second alice there…" she said.

"How many alice do you have now?" asked Hotaru interestingly.

"Ummm… Nullification, Steal/Copy, Invention, Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Animal pheromone, Illusion, Human pheromone, Mind reading, Fly, Levitate, Teleport, Plant, Shadow Manipulation, Doppelganger, Barrier … I think that's all."

Natsume's and Hotaru's formed a perfect "o".

"Well… that was pretty much… it?" Mikan said, fiddling with her thumb.

Natsume grunted as he looked away. Mikan looked at him worriedly, scared that he'd be angry that she didn't tell him.

"Natsu-" Mikan said but then stopped and her eyes widen when she saw Natsume fainting.

She immediately caught him as Natsume tried to open his eyes, but failed and lost conscious.

"I knew it, you still haven't recover yet…" Mikan whispered.

She brought him back to her room as she treated him again.

Hotaru looked at her as she raised her eyebrow.

"Why didn't you heal him with your alice?"

Mikan mentally slapped her forehead.

"Oh YEAH! I forgot to copy it from Subaru san…" she told Hotaru while sweat dropping.

Hotaru sighed as she turned her heels.

"Well, I'm going back to my own room first." And left.

Mikan looked at the chibi Natsume as she smiled a bit.

'_He looks really cute while sleeping.'_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Natsume woke up just to find the brunette next to him, he stared at her until his mind finally processed what happened.

He stared at Mikan lovingly as he admired her angelic features. Suddenly, Mikan woke up with a cute (according to Natsume) yawn and looked at Natsume. Her eyes twinkled as she chuckled.

"Na-tsu-me." She said.

Natsume looked at her weirdly. "What the hell is wrong with you, Polka?"

Mikan pouted. "Mou, I'm not Polka, Mikan, my name's MIKAN!"

Natsume smirked. "Not much of a difference."

Mikan pouted again. "Oh, wait, I'll get the medicine."

Natsume nodded and got out of bed and followed Mikan. Mikan went to the kitchen to get the medical kit as she got the "For cold and flu" pills for Natsume. She looked at Natsume and found him gawking at her.

"What?" she questioned as she got him a cup of water. "Now, drink it." Mikan was releasing a dark aura as she demanded Natsume to eat the pill.

Natsume stared at the pill, then Mikan, then the pill, and then Mikan again.

Mikan chuckled a bit. "What, don't tell me that the Mr. High-and-almighty Black Cat don't eat pills but the syrup instead."

Natsume blushed a bit.

"EHHHHHH!! REALLY?" Mikan said.

Natsume looked away as he walk away from the pill. Mikan grabbed his arm.

"Oh no mister, you're not going any where unless you eat this pill first."

Natsume tried to run away but failed as Mikan thought of a way.

She popped the pill in of mouth as she embraced Natsume and kissed him to get the pill in his mouth, and got the water for him to swallow.

"Yuck." Chibi Natsume said, making a face as if he's going to vomit.

"Mou, or else you'll get sicker and sicker and sicker –" Mikan was stopped as Natsume put both of his hands at the both sides of her waist and looked at her longingly. "I won't regret eating pills if you do that to me every time…" he said smirking a bit as Mikan slapped his chest playfully. "Oh shut up." And reached and kissed him again.

**~The end~**

**Author's note: **

**Well, are you happy now that I added the second chapter? Mou… and don't try to say anything that it doesn't make any sense or something like that. I'm sick so I might get a bit drowsy and didn't know what I'm typing. Yes ppl, you get me right, I'm sick, AGAIN! Man, it's not my fault that my dad's sick and I got it from him. I hate it… sniff sniff…**


End file.
